Warden Tales
by GirlyGeek
Summary: A collection of AU stories that document the adventures of Amell and Cousland with their fellow Wardens after the Blight. Amell x Alistair, Cousland x Zevran.
1. Scholar Interrupted

The idea behind this AU fic (and every other one that follows) came from my friend, **lenadexil**, who kept telling me how she kept imagining our two Wardens getting into various shenanigans together. It didn't take long before I started imagining it too, and so _Warden__ Tales_ was born. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Warden Tales: Scholar Interrupted**

* * *

Alona Amell loved the library.

Truth be told, it was her favorite place in the entirety of Vigil's Keep-the adopted Warden fortress in Amaranthine. Anders did not care for it. It reminded him too much of the Circle and being caged up. Alona could understand that. After all, with being caged up as mages were in the Circle, they had little _else_ to do but read.

Fortunately for Alona, she _loved_ to read.

She _loved_ the smell of parchment, and the leather of particularly old tomes. She loved the reassuring weight of them in her hands and the feel of the parchment between her fingers. Most importantly, she loved the gathering of knowledge.

After all, knowledge was power...

The power to unlock new aspects of a spell, the power to succeed where others had failed...it all came the knowledge contained within books.

That is not to say that Alona never went outside. She did. Now that she was free of the Circle, she _never_ squandered the ability to go outside whenever she chose and simply enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face as the wind blew through her scarlet hair. But rainy days like today were perfect for claiming a portion of the large table in the center and simply getting lost in the words and lessons of others.

Unfortunately, other parties were _not_ content to enjoy the torrential day with a quiet activity...

Cameron Cousland was _bored_.

Used to always doing something and never standing still, the young rogue found himself with nothing to do. Alistair and Nathaniel were busy with inspections around the keep. Anders was in a bad mood about something and was busy brooding in his room. His beloved Zevran was off investigating recent Crow activity in the area, so that meant no sparring...or making love by the fireplace in their room-the _perfect_ activity for a rainy day. Not even Bear, his mabari, wanted to play with him-choosing to try his luck in the kitchen with Samson, Alona's hound.

Cameron halted in his steps. Alona...where was she? The library! Turning back in the direction from which he originally came, the light-footed rogue hastily made his way to the room his sister-in-arms loved most. Surely Alona would not begrudge him a game of cards or at the very least a conversation. _Anything_ to pass the time until dinner really.

Stopping by the door, Cameron slowly peered around the doorway and into the library to find Alona deeply engrossed in what was possibly the largest book he had ever seen. Her hand scribbled madly with a quill upon one of the many parchment of paper in front of her, and even from this distance, Cameron could see that the girl who was so often mistaken by strangers to be his sister had splotches of ink all over her face, hands and robe-the tip of her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. Grinning and giving a fond shake of his head, Cameron wondered yet again how a woman who was so graceful in every other aspect of her life could be so careless in this one regard.

Although in all honesty, he found it rather endearing.

Cameron's grin became impish and he silently padded into the room while taking care to remain out of Alona's eyesight-regardless of the fact that she was too engrossed in what she was doing to pay him any notice. In retrospect, he knew how ridiculous he would look to a passerby-sneaking about in the well-lit library in an almost exaggerated way. Cameron himself had to resist the urge to laugh at the situation, but he managed to stay quiet. After all, the task at hand _depended_ on stealth. Standing silent beside Alona now, Cameron scarcely dared to breath as he waited for the right moment...

Finally it came!

Alona raised her quill from the parchment so she could dip it into the inkwell, and Cameron pounced-his skilled, nimble hand reaching out and silently whisking the parchment away. As he anticipated, Alona returned her hand to its original position without looking, and resumed her note-taking...only to pause when the sound of the quill scratching against the table reached her ears.

Looking to where her current piece of parchment _had_ been, Alona drew her eyebrows together in confusion before leaning forward to search through the pile of pages she had set aside once she had finished writing them. Had that page somehow gotten mixed in with these? Stilling in her actions, her eyes widened a little when the missing page was slowly lowered in front of her face. Alona stared at the parchment for a moment before leaning back in her chair to better allow her to tilt her head back until she found herself gazing up at the grinning face of Cameron. She gave him a mock frown. "You know I don't like being interrupted."

Cameron raised a scarlet eyebrow. "And _you_ know that I don't like being bored. Entertain me," he said with a clap of his hands.

It was Alona's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Your nobility is showing," she said dryly.

"How did you know that's what Zev calls it?" Cameron asked cheekily without missing a beat-his grin widening as Alona's entire face became as red as her hair.

"I _didn't_," Alona huffed. "Now give me back my notes."

Cameron raised the parchment just a bit. "Entertain me first," he said in a sing-sing voice.

Alona growled softly. "I am _not_ your court jester. Now give me back my notes." She reached for the parchment only to have it snatched out of her reach. "Cameron..." she warned as she turned in her seat to find the impish rogue slowly back away from her while holding the parchment between his thumb and forefinger and waving it slowly in front of him. "Cameron!"

Cameron darted from the library with a laugh as he clutched the piece of parchment to him like a trophy.

The game was on!

"Our food stores are well stocked, but well need to get that leak in the larder fixed," Alistair said as he strode down the hall with Nathaniel. The resemblance between the eldest Howe boy and his deceased, turncoat father, Rendon, never ceased to prove eerie to Alistair. But at least when it came to personality, Nathaniel was a vast improvement over Rendon.

Nathaniel gave a small nod. "Once this storm passes, I'll have a mason come and-"

"CAMERON!"

The two Warden stopped in their tracks and glanced at the other. When the sound of a disembodied cackle reached their ears, both groaned and rubbed their foreheads.

"It would appear that the young Cousland pup has once again succeeded in getting a rise out of your lady mage," Nathaniel said with the smallest of grins before his eyes widened as none other than Cameron appeared around the corner in front of them and sprinted towards them at full speed. Both Nathaniel and Alistair jumped to either side of the corridor to give the still madly-cackling rogue a clear path.

"The way those two get at each other, you would think they actually _were _brother and sister instead of simply _looking _as though they could be related," Alistair mused with a chuckle. "Wonder what he did _this_ time," he added with a small, bemused shake of his head before his eyes widened as his normally taciturn beloved appeared around the corner-her crimson hair disheveled from her run and her general appearance looking rather wild. "My dear?"

"Not now, darling," Alona growled as she ran down the corridor and darted past Alistair and Nathaniel. "I've got a Cousland to fry!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" was the disembodied, sing-song voice that echoed down the hall.

Alona replied with a wordless shriek as she sprinted.

Nathaniel stared after the lovely mage's retreating form silently for several moment before turning his gaze to Alistair. "We should probably intervene before she kills him," she said wryly.

Alistair chuckled. "No need for that that. Cameron gets under my love's skin like no other, but Alona truly loves him like a brother. He's in no real danger." His eyes widened at the sound of an explosion.

"Missed me!" was Cameron's disembodied, sing-song voice which was promptly followed by a furious growl from Alona.

Alistair glanced sheepishly at Nathaniel. "Though perhaps in the interest of the Keep, we should intervene."

Nathaniel grinned. "Wiser words have never been spoken."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	2. Blood Doesn't Make You Family

The idea behind this AU fic (and every other one that follows) came from my friend, **lenadexil**, who kept telling me how she kept imagining our two Wardens getting into various shenanigans together. It didn't take long before I started imagining it too, and so _Warden__ Tales_ was born. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Warden Tales: Blood Doesn't Make You Family**

* * *

Hurriedly slipping into the room she shared with Alistair, Alona leaned heavily against the large, wooden door once it was closed and panted. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes glimmered in triumph as she smiled widely and clutched what looked like a small bundle of cloth to her chest. "Victory," she whispered dramatically.

Having been lost in his thoughts as he sat on the edge of their large bed, Alistair blinked and looked up. "I'm sorry, my dear...did you say something?"

Smiling, Alona unwrapped the parcel she was clutched to reveal two cakes. "Cook made honey cakes today. I stole two for us when she wasn't looking. I know they're your favorite," she said impishly before her smile wavered around the edges upon seeing that her beloved barely cracked a smile. "Darling?" she asked softly with concern as she closed the distance between them and sat on the bed beside Alistair. "Is something wrong?"

Alistair sighed. "It doesn't matter," he said softly.

"If you're this upset, then it _does_," Alona replied simply. "You can tell me _anything_, love," she added softly.

"Not this...you'll think it's stupid," Alistair said with a small shake of his head. "Maker...even _I_ think it's stupid."

Putting the cakes on the bed, Alona took one of Alistair's larger hands in both her slender ones and held it in her lap after kissing the palm. "Try me."

Alistair gazed into Alona's eyes which were looking at him so earnestly then sighed softly while hanging his head a little. "It's just…I can't help but think about my sister. Did she escape Denerim in time? Is she alive? What about her children?" He sighed again, "I know she was less than welcoming to me, but…she _is_ my family isn't she?" He raised his gaze to Alona's once more. "We share blood…"

Alona sighed softly to diffuse the anger she felt at the mention of Goldanna. The horrible way in which that woman had behaved towards her sweet, earnest Alistair never ceased to enrage her, but this was _not_ about Alona. This was about Alistair, and it was because of _that_ reason that the crimson-haired mage rested her forehead against her beloved's. "My darling Alistair…blood doesn't make you family. _Kinship_ makes you family. The willingness to sacrifice everything for the one you love makes you family. When I was in the Circle, Anders and Jowan were my family." Her voice was soft when she mentioned Jowan's name—his loss still weighing upon her. "When I became a Warden, _you_ became my family…as did Cameron, and by extension, Zevran." She raised Alistair's hand and brushed a kiss to his rough knuckles before pressing his hand gently to her heart. "

Alistair smiled softly. "We really _are_ a family, aren't we…my wife?" he mused in a murmuring voice while raising a hand to loving brush his fingertips over Alona's silken cheek.

Alona smiled. "We _are_, my husband," she murmured in reply. "Our fellow Wardens would readily have your back whenever you needed it…and I can personally guarantee you that _no one_ in all of Thedas will love you as much as I do," she whispered before kissing Alistair's lips softly. "Well…unless we miraculously have a child, in which case you will have _two_ people in Thedas who love you to pieces," she said with a playful wink once the kiss had broken.

Alistair chuckled softly and his smile grew a little. "A child…can you imagine a child running around these halls?"

"I can easily imagine a miniature version of _you_ running around these halls with Samson and Bear," Alona replied with a smile before sighing softly and resting her forehead against her love's once more. "I know it's next to impossible for us to conceive considering that we both bear the Taint…not to mention it would be highly impractical with the type of lives we lead, but…is it wrong for me to _hope_ that one day we _are_ lucky enough to conceive?"

Alistair gave a small shake of his head. "No…because I hope for the same thing." He moved his free hand down and lovingly pressed it to Alona's flat belly. "As beautiful as you are now, the mental image I have of you with a belly that is round and heavy with my child is so very…beatific."

"I love you," Alona whispered fervently.

Alistair pressed a lingering kiss to Alona's lips. "And I love _you_…" He kissed her again. "So _very_ much." He lightly rubbed his nose against hers. "You truly _are_ the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I thank the maker every day for bringing you into my life." He smiled. "The day I met you, was the day my life became complete, and you _are_ right…I don't need any other family other than the one we have right now." He kissed Alona again, but this kiss gradually became more heated as Alistair slowly pushed his lover down onto her back.

Alona moaned softly and slowly slid her hands up into Alistair's hair. "What…about…the…honey cakes?" she protested half-heartedly between kisses.

Smiling against Alona's lips, Alistair gazed down at his beloved through half-lidded eyes. "They'll be there when we're done…unless we decided to eat them off of each other…" he suggested with a playful wag of his eyebrows. While he and Alona were conservative in front of others and took care to keep their intimate relationship _private_, behind closed doors, the pair of them were _quite_ passionate.

Alona grinned and began undoing the fastenings of her lover's tunic. "You're a naughty, _naughty_ Chantry boy aren't you?" she purred before lightly nipping Alistair's bottom lip.

Alistair's grin widened. "Oh, yes…a failed Templar living in delightful sin with an _impossibly_ beautiful mage…" He kissed Alona heatedly as a soft growl rumbled in his throat. "I'm a bad, _bad_ man."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	3. Kiss to Make it Better

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Kiss to Make it Better**

* * *

Alona was sick.

She had awoken that morning to find her voice gone, and her fever had been climbing exponentially since then in spite of the chill she felt. Alistair had immediately sent for Anders, but the healer was nowhere to be found in the Keep. Not wanting to leave his love when she was ill, he had sent one of the stable boys into the nearby town to see if Anders had passed the night away with 'company', and busied himself with ensuring Alona was comfortable.

Lying in bed and wrapped in blankets, Alona's nose was red, her eyes were glazed over, her every joint ached, and her breath rattled in her throat in between coughing and sneezing fits. All in all, she looked rather miserable. However, Alistair could not help but find her adorable as she pouted in annoyance with her normally immaculate hair in a completely disheveled mess, and he maintained his cheery disposition as he waited on her hand and foot.

"I'm sure Anders won't be much longer, my dear," he soothed as he sat on the edge of the bed and began helping Alona into a seated position—propping the pillows up behind her. "In the meantime, how about some tea? The honey I put in it will help with your throat," he urged gently.

Alona frowned and groaned before wincing.

Alistair smiled knowingly. "Would you like your tea _now_?" he asked while taking said tea cup up from the nightstand and holding it in front of his beloved.

Alona nodded and accepted the cup—holding it in both hands.

"Sip carefully, my dear. It's hot," Alistair warned while gently smoothing Alona's scarlet hair away from her face. His smile grew a bit at the corners as his lover sighed softly in relief after swallowing her first sip. "That's better, isn't it?" He lightly rested his head against hers. "I've missed the sound of your voice today…" he murmured. "It's timbre…the adorable way you softly hum when you become lost in your thoughts." His smile grew when Alona turned her face towards him with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Did you honestly think I didn't notice that?" he asked.

Alona gave Alistair a small shrug, and the smallest of lopsided grins before taking another sip of her tea. Her heart still fluttering from her beloved's admission, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the pile of pillows with a sigh as she swallowed her mouthful of tea.

Seized by the sudden impulse, Alistair leaned down and tenderly kissed Alona's exposed throat before nuzzling it—smiling when his infirmed lover shivered. "I know it's not as good as Anders' healing magic," he said while raising his head so he could gaze at Alona who was now watching him bemusedly. "But it's the best that I can do."

A genuine smile spread over Alona's lips, and her eyes were filled with adoration as she gazed at the man she viewed as her husband. Holding her cup in only one hand now, she used her free hand to touch the corner of her eye and then her heart before pointing at Alistair.

Alistair's smile grew and he leaned in so he could rest his forehead against Alona's. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	4. Don't Move!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Don't Move!**

* * *

"Wait right there, don't move!" Alona called up to Alistair who was standing at the top of the hill.

Shaking his head fondly and smiling, turned his back towards his beloved. "Alright, I'll wait. But don't be long, my dear…this beautiful day won't last forever," he called back—his voice carrying on the warm, summer breeze.

It was _truly_ a beautiful day, and he could not wait to simply _walk_ with Alona and take in the sight of the blooming, vibrantly-colored flowers that covered the grassy hill. He was already smiling in anticipation of the blooms his beloved would inevitably weave into her hair which she had chosen to wear half down that day. The way it framed her angelic face, was _so_ lovely and—

"Oof!" Alistair's eyes widened when he was tackled around the wait and forced off balance. "MAKER'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLS!" he cried as he and his attacker began rolling down the hill. When they finally came to a halt at the bottom, Alistair found himself on his back and looking up bemusedly at Alona—her cheeks flushed and her emerald eyes twinkling with mirth as she laughed.

"Maker's balls? _That's_ a new one," she teased with a giggle.

"You know…my dear…" Alistair panted while grinning up at his beloved mage and lightly tickling her sides. "If you wanted…to be on top…you could've just _asked_."

Alona giggled and leaned down to rub her nose against her love's. "Where's the fun in that?

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	5. Don't Even Start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Don't Even Start**

* * *

"So, Alistair, my friend…I have it on good authority that you are _quite_ improved as a lover since your first venture into the unknown territory of the female body," Zevran casually mentioned with a sidelong grin as he and Alistair strode through the entrance of the Keep and headed towards the training grounds for a sparring session. His grin only widened when the taller man tripped over his own feet and became beet-red in the face.

"Wh…_what_? How would you…how would _you_ kn…know that? Alona would _never_ talk about that sort of thing," Alistair sputtered upon regaining his footing.

"And she didn't my friend," Zevran assured smoothly before his grin became decidedly more cheeky. He so _loved _getting a rise out of the conservative, bashful man. "Not in so many words, at least."

Alistair raised an eyebrow—his face still a striking shade of red. "What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your fellow Grey Warden is quite…shall we say, _vocal_, yes?" Zevran asked while waggling his eyebrows. "And the doors and walls of this Keep are perhaps not as thick as they seem."_  
_

The red in Alistair's face deepened. "Oh, like _you're _one to talk," he remarked dryly. "Seems like _every_ time Alona and I walk past your door, you and Cameron are rutting like a pair of goats."_  
_

Zevran's grin grew, and he too raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so we are now engaging in some sort of unspoken competition?"

Alistair blinked before his hazel eyes widened. "What? _No_, that's not what I—"

"Because I can assure you, my friend, that if that _is_ indeed what is going on, my delicious Cameron and I would be _most_ happy to oblige you to see just _which _of us can really bring down the house with the sounds of our pleasure."

"Don't," Alistair said while holding up a hand—his face still quite red. "Don't even start."

The grin on Zevran's face remained. "Well, you know where to find us should you change your mind," he said with a teasing wink.

"Zevran…so help me…" Alistair breathed heavily.

"Help you?" Zevran asked innocently. "Well, I suppose I _could _be persuaded to help you in _whatever_ way you need, my friend. What shall it be? Advice on positions? What foods you should be eating to increase your stamina?" His eyes danced merrily a he watched Alistair become even redder if it was possible.

"I _don't_ need _any_ help from you!" Alistair exclaimed in his flustered way.

Zevran was having a more difficult time keeping a straight face. "But Alistair…your lovely mage is quite a saucy minx, yes? You _must_—"

"Don't even start," Alistair interjected.

Zevran was silent for a few moments as they walked along—all the while watching Alistair out of the corner of his eye. Then… "You really _must_ be sure to keep her happy between the sheets!" he said hurriedly before turning on his heel with a cackle as Alistair let lose with a roar and gave chase.

The cackling and agitated duo raced right by Alona, Nathaniel, Anders and Cameron who simply watched the pair bemusedly.

At length, Nathaniel sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This all seems _very_familiar."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	6. Best Kept Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Best Kept Secret**

* * *

"My dear, _where_ are we going?" Alistair asked as he allowed Alona to lead him through the dark passages of the Keep at a quick clip. "And why are we in such a hurry?"

"Because we _have_ to get there in time," Alona replied in an excited whisper. "And keep your voice down," she hissed whole squeezing Alistair's hand.

"Why?" Alistair asked as Alona lead him through a small door he had to duck to get through. It was the type of door that one simply did not notice, and the amount of dust and cobwebs on the stone attested to its neglect.

"Because I don't want _everyone_ to know," Alona answered simply as she led the way down the dark, winding staircase—using a small wisp of light to illuminate the path.

"Know _what_?" Alistair asked moment before bumping into Alona when she drew to a halt.

"The Keep's _best_ kept secret," Alona answered as she continued holding the wisp aloft so Alistair could see the empty, stone pool.

"_This_ is the Keep's best kept secret?" Alistair asked dryly. "No offense, my dear…but I think you need to stop spending so much time in the library and get some sunlight during the day."

Alona gave a small roll of her eyes. "Just wait," she encouraged while gazing up at the ceiling before motioning to a lever left of them. "Turn that lever, won't you love?"

Sighing, Alistair did as he was told and looked up at the sound stone scraping against each other—seeing a moon door opening up above them. "Maker…what is this place?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Alona answered with a small shrug as her smile remained in place. I stumbled upon it when we first came to the Keep. I couldn't find any mentions of it in the library, so I decided to conduct my own research."

"Have you learned anything?" Alistair asked curiously.

"I have indeed," Alona replied with a growing grin as she began disrobing.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, and though a soft blush colored his cheeks, he nevertheless grinned. "Alona, my dear…_here_? _Now_?"

Alona fondly rolled her eyes, and her smile grew as the moonlight began spilling in through the round door and shining into the empty pool. "Just look at the pool, darling."

Alistair reluctantly tore his gaze away from his beloved's beautiful, enticing body and did as instructed. His eyes widened as the pool began to magically fill up with water. "How…?"

"Magic," Alona answered with a smile as she stepped daintily to the edge of the pool. "But it_only_ happens during the Blue Moon…those rare months when the full moon shines twice."

"Is…is it safe?" Alistair asked warily as he watched his beloved slowly drag her toes to the water as it rose ever higher.

"Perfectly safe," Alona assured. "I've bathed in it before and nothing happened to me."

Alistair narrowed his eyes just a bit. "You knowingly risked your life _without_ telling me…for a _pool_?"

Alona sighed softly. "I tossed a mouse in first to see what would happen, and when nothing but a soggy, irritated rodent emerged, I decided to test it myself." She carefully stepped into the water. "The best I can determine is that this pool might have been used for ritual bathing of some sort…" She looked over her shoulder at her lover. "Are you coming?" she asked while taking another step deeper into the pool. Her voice was innocent, but the expression upon her lovely face screamed 'come hither'.

Alistair only had to stare at Alona's long, scarlet hair trailing down her slim back to barely graze the top of her perfect backside for a heartbeat before he was hurriedly undressing—grateful to have been off duty and thereby only wearing a tunic and trousers. No armor to battle with! "Not _yet_," he growled with a grin as he padded over to the pool while tossing aside the last the last offending piece of his clothing. "But that will change."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	7. Snowy Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Snowy Day**

* * *

"Come on, Anders," Alona urged as she gently tugged her fellow mage by the hand towards the closest door that led outside. "It'll be fun!"

The blond mage did not fight his friend, but he did not go along easily—almost quite literally dragging his feet. "Wouldn't you rather have fun with your Alistair?" Anders asked with a groan.

"He and Nathaniel are out on assignment, remember?" Alona explained. "Now come outside into the snow and play with me!"

"Play with you?" Anders asked with a raised brow. "Are you quite sure you're a grown woman, because for a moment there, I thought you were five."

"Oh, hush, you grump," Alona retorted. "When we were still in the Circle, the Templars_never_ let us simply go out and play in the snow. Come on…" she whined a little. "Let's go make up for all the fun we were denied growing up."

Anders sighed heavily. "Why not drag Zev and Cam outside to play with you instead?"

"When last I saw Zevran and Cam, they were heading into the stables…_together_, and that is not something I want to walk in on…_again,_" Alona replied.

Anders snorted then chuckled.

"It's _not_ funny! I saw parts of my adoptive brother I can _never_ unsee…and I will _never_ look at a bridle the same way again," Alona said before shuddering.

Both of Anders' eyebrows shot up, and a small grin tugged at the left corner of his mouth. "Whom was riding whom?"

"We've already talked about this much more than I would care to," Alona said hurriedly.

"Oh, come on now…minus the bridle aspect, you see those parts on Alistair _every_ day," Anders countered with a chuckle.

"That's _different_," Alona replied. "I don't view Alistair as a sibling in _any_ way, shape or form," she added with a grin.

"You _do_ realize that neither Cameron nor I _are _in fact your blood siblings? Seeing either of us naked wouldn't be considered incestuous by any means."

"Doesn't matter," Alona said simply.

Anders found his earlier annoyance fading and being replaced with his usual cheek. "So…what I'm gather from this is that you would take offense to seeing _me_ in all my naked splendor."

"You would be correct," Alona replied before blinking when she found her hand suddenly vacant of Anders' as the blond mage moved so he was in front of her and walking backwards.

"So _what_ would you do, dear sister, if _I_ were to take off all my clothes right now?" Anders asked with a small grin.

Alona's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare," she whispered.

Anders raised an eyebrow and undid the first clasp of his robes.

Alona squeaked and darted past her friend and outside into the snow.

Anders threw back his head and laughed before trotting after his friend and adoptive sister. "'Lona, come on, sister…I wasn't actually going to do it. I was only—" He fell over with a squawk when a snowball pelted him in the head. Sitting up, he looked over to find Alona standing behind a snowbank with a victorious grin on her face and a snowball in her hand. "Alright, I suppose I deserved that," he said with a small chuckle as he pushed himself up to his feet and began making a snowball of his own. "Alright, dear sister…you want to play? We'll play."

Alona's grin grew. "Come at me, brother."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	8. Bound

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Bound**

* * *

"Maker, _why_ did I let myself get talked into this?" Alistair grumbled under his breath.

"It was agreed that a day of games and frivolity would be good for morale," Zevran answered while tying back his golden hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Not _that_ this," Alistair grunted. "_This_ this," he said while pointing down to where his left leg was bound to Zevran's right. "Why in the name of Andraste's knickers would I _ever_ agree to be in a three-legged race with you?"

Zevran grinned cheekily while motioning down the line with a small nod of his head to where Cameron and Alona were standing on the sidelines cheering them on. "Because, my dear Warden…we are both attached to deliciously saucy, passionate and fiery redheads who each have their own versions of persuasion, yes? A pout of those perfect lips, or a bat of those long lashes, and we do whatever they tell us…_especially_ if it gives us a chance to impress them."

"You make me sound like some lapdog," Alistair remarked dryly.

Zevran chuckled and grinned up at the taller man. "Aren't you though?" he asked cheekily.

Alistair opened his mouth to protest, but soon closed it again—choosing instead to grumble softly under his breath.

Zevran chuckled and his grin remained. "Ah, fear not, my dear Warden," he soothed while patting Alistair's back. "Deep down, you know that you love it," he said before returning his gaze to Cameron and Alona. A purr rumbled soft and low in his throat as he gazed with appreciation at the two redheads who could have so easily been fraternal twins. "Mmmm…they _do_ look good together, do you not agree?" Zevran did not mean anything by it of course—Cameron had him happily monogamous—but he _so_ loved getting a rise out of Alistair.

The failed Templar did not disappoint.

"Don't you _dare_ get any ideas," Alistair said with an underlying growl. "Alona is for none but me," he said while begrudgingly sliding an arm around the elf who reciprocated in kind.

"On your marks," Oghren rumbled from the sidelines. "Ready…set…" He let loose with a loud, reverberating belch.

The runners, who had dropped into slight crouches now straightened and looked to each other bemusedly before looking to the dwarf at the same time.

"Oh, by the asses of the ancestors, just go!" Oghren bellowed.

Anders and Nathaniel proceeded to get tangled up in each other's legs and fall over as did another team composed of two stable boys. Alistair and Zevran, both of them athletic and coordinated, ran off together while the other two teams scrambled and squabbled to get back up on their feet.

"But just _look_ at them, my friend," Zevran continued in his ribbing as he and Alistair ran towards the finish line.

"_Careful_, Zev," Alistair warned. "Unless you've forgotten we're literally bound together right now. There's no escape for you should you push me too far."

"Ah, yes…we _are_ indeed bound together," Zevran mused with a grin. "I _never_ figured you for the bondage type, my dear Grey Warden, but I suppose I _could_ be the one to help you 'lose your virginity' to it as it were so you can try it later with your lovely, minx of a mage."

Alistair very nearly tripped, but he managed to catch himself at the last possible second as his face became red as a beet. "W…_WHAT_?! You _can't_ be serious!"

"Oh, I am _very_ serious," Zevran replied with a glimmer in his eye. "Bondage when done with the right person can bring the most _exquisite_ pleasure, my friend…but _only_ when it is done correctly. Now, given your conservative nature in regards to sex, I would be more than willing to serve as your guide…show you the proper way to tie and restrain your lovely mage so she is able to do little else but lie captive as you tease her to distraction with your tongue until she _begs_ and _weeps_ for you to take her."

Alistair's mind was suddenly filled with very detailed images Zevran had described…and this time, he _did_ lose his footing. Being much bigger and more heavily muscled than Zevran, he proved too heavy for the elf to keep afoot, and he pulled his running partner down right along with him with a surprised grunt.

Raising his head from the ground, Zevran spit out a few blades of grass. "Well…_that_ could have certainly been timed better. Not my finest moment to be sure." Turning his head towards Alistair, it was to find the Grey Warden staring ahead with a still bemused-slack-jawed look upon his face, and he could not stop himself from chuckling even as Anders and Nathaniel passed them by and crossed the finish line. "Well…perhaps it was not a _total_loss."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	9. Klutz

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Klutz**

* * *

"Alona? Are you in here, my dear?" Alistair asked as he poked his head into the library. Not seeing his beloved in her usual spot at the table, he had been about to turn around and leave when the faint sound of grunting reached his ears. "Alona?" he repeated as he stepped into the library while tilting his head to the side a little.

Determining the grunting to be coming from the left, he followed the sound through the massive shelves. Turning a corner, he was greeted with the sight of Alona balanced rather precariously upon a ladder while reaching for a large, leather tome that was to her right and above her—just out of her reach. For several moments, all Alistair could do was simply stand there and watch his beloved bemusedly before giving a fond shake of his head while smiling.

"You know, I _could_ get that for you," he offered mere moments before Alona let loose with a startled squeak before she lost her footing on the ladder and was forced to grab a hold of the closest shelf to keep from falling.

"Andraste's flaming brassiere," Alona grumbled as her legs kicked in the air while trying to find footing on a lower shelf. "Alistair, hasn't anyone ever told you about sneaking up on people?"

"But darling, I _called_," Alistair protested while resisting the urge to chuckle at his love's predicament.

Alona looked over her shoulder at her lover and her feet ceased kicking. "You did?"

"Yes…twice actually," Alistair said as he drew closer to his beloved mage.

"Oh…well, I suppose I was otherwise engrossed," Alona said sheepishly while attempting to push herself up on the shelf so she could gain the proper leverage needed to grab the tome she wanted. Unfortunately, her hand slipped, and she was forced to hastily grab a hold of the shelf with one hand to keep from falling. She winced, and a pained whimper escaped her.

Alistair's eyes widened, and he held out his arms. "Let go, my dear. I'll catch you," he assured calmly.

Alona let go and immediately found herself enveloped in Alistair's strong arms once she had dropped. She winced again at the sudden jarring of her shoulder. "Ow…" she whispered.

"Let me see," Alistair said while carefully placing Alona on her feet and then gently touching her shoulder. After a few moments, he determined with much relief that it was not dislocated. "It's just a pulled muscle," he soothed with a smile. "Unfortunately, with Anders out on assignment, you'll have to heal the old-fashioned way…over time."

Alona pouted.

"Oh, my dear," Alistair cooed softly before kissing that pouting lip. "It won't be so bad. Two days at most and you'll be right as rain."

"That doesn't do much for me _now_, does it?" Alona asked.

Alistair grinned. "I know something that will help," he murmured before leaning down and leaving a series of kisses over Alona's injured shoulder.

Alona smiled and leaned in to nuzzle Alistair's ear before simply roasting her head against his. "I feel better already…my white knight," she murmured.

Smiling, Alistair wrapped his arms around Alona and simply held her. "I am glad to hear it, my dearest lady."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	10. Can I Kiss you?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Can I Kiss You?**

* * *

"Can I kiss you?"

Alona blinked and turned her head towards Alistair. Standing atop one of the towers of the Keep, she and Alistair had been watching the sunset in a comfortable silence when her beloved surprised her with his question. "Pardon?"

"Can I kiss you?" Alistair repeated with a shyness Alona had not seen since the night of their very first kiss.

Alona smiled and turned her body so she was facing her lover. "Of _course_ you can," she replied with the softest of chuckles. "Why are you even asking? You should know by now that I will _always_ welcome a kiss from you."

"No, no…I _do_ know that," Alistair stammered. "It's just…well, it just so happens that…" He sighed heavily in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maker, I didn't think it would be this hard…" A slight blush rose into his cheeks.

Alona's smile faltered around the edges. "Alistair, you're starting to scare me. Is something wrong?"

Alistair's eyes widened before he hurriedly shook his head. "No, no, no, nothing's wrong, I swear. It's just…" He groaned and palmed his face with both hands. "Maker, I am _such_ an idiot…making such a mess of this. _How_ have you put up with me for _so_ long?"

Alona gently grabbed a hold of Alistair's hands and lowered them from his face before simply holding them as she gazed up into his eyes. "First of all, you're _not_ an idiot, so stop calling yourself that." She gave her beloved's hands a small squeeze. "Second of all, you know that you can tell me _anything_."

Alistair slowly let out a breath. "It's just that…you simply looked _so_ beautiful…the last rays of sunlight playing on the gold in your red hair while the wind blows through it…you looked almost like a painting, and I was afraid I'd ruin it." He blushed. "But with it being our anniversary…I simply _had_ to kiss you, so I asked for permission."

Alona blinked in mild surprise. "Our anniversary?"

Alistair nodded. "The anniversary of our very first kiss," he replied shyly.

A smile slowly tugged at the corners of Alona's mouth, and her entire face gradually lit up. "You remembered that after all this time?" she asked softly.

"Of course, I did," Alistair answered with an earnest smile before raising both of Alona's hands to his lips so he could kiss the knuckles. "_Our_ first kiss was _my_ first kiss…and from that singular kiss sprung _us_. I know that first kiss of ours was a little awkward at first, but…I loved every moment of it."

"You can't take all the blame for the awkwardness," Alona replied with a soft giggle. "It was also _my_ first kiss as well…it was a case of the blind leading the blind."

Alistair chuckled. "We've come a long way since then, haven't we?" he mused while letting go of Alona's hands so he could wrap his arms around her waist and gently press her close. "And I have loved you _every,_ single moment of that journey." He leaned down and rested his forehead against his beloved's. "My Alona…my _dear_ Alona, _please_…can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Alona whispered while sliding her arms around Alistair's neck. "Now and forever more."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	11. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Birthday**

* * *

Alona slowly came awake to the feel of Alistair nuzzling her shoulder, and she sighed softly as a blissful smile spread over her lips. "Good morning, my knight," she greeted sleepily before yawning.

"Happy birthday, my precious mage," Alistair murmured into Alona's ear. "I have something for you..."

"Give me a moment to finish waking up first," Alona replied with a lazy grin and an underlying purr.

Alistair blinked before chuckling softly. "While I certainly _did_ have that in mind, it wasn't what I was talking about at this precise moment," he said while gently shifting Alona onto her back.

"Then what _were _you talking about?" Alona asked as she fully came awake.

"This," Alistair answered while handing a small, cloth bag over to Alona. "Open it, my dear," he urged with a smile.

Alona blinked in surprise and shifted up on her pillows a little. "You _actually_ went and got me something? Darling, you didn't have to do that. I know we don't exactly get a large allowance for personal spending..."

"I assure you that I didn't spend that much coin on it, my dear," Alistair replied with an encouraging smile. "I made it for you."

Alona smiled. "In that case, I love it already she murmured before opening the bag and reaching inside only to pull out a necklace made entirely of polished amethysts. The necklace itself was comprised entirely of small purple stones of varying cloudiness that gradually became larger before finally ending at a large, polished stone that hung in the center. "Oh, Alistair..." she whispered.

"Do you like it?" Alistair asked softly-suddenly feeling very nervous.

"You...you _made_ this?" Alona asked in an awed whisper.

"Yes," Alistair answered.

"How?" Alona asked. "_Where_ would you even find all of these stones?"

"The last time we were in the Deep Roads, investigating the sudden surge of Darkspawn those few months back. I remembered how you said that amethysts were your favorite, so I vigilantly looked for them while we walked through the tunnels. I was fortunate to find those, and when we returned to the Keep, I polished and drilled each stone myself so I could turn them into a necklace for you," Alistair replied softly. "Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it," Alona whispered as tears welled up in her eyes-truly touched by the sheer amount of thought and effort her beloved had put into the gift. "It's the most beautiful thing anyone has _ever_ given me, and I will _never_ take it off," she said while sitting up and unclasping the necklace. "Help me?" she asked while shifting so that her back was facing her lover.

Sitting up Alistair smiled softly and draped Alona's long, scarlet hair over one shoulder before clasping the necklace around her neck. Hugging her from behind once he had finished, he kissed her shoulder. "Do you really like it?" he asked softly.

Alona turned and slid her arms around Alistair's neck before kissing him. "I _love_ it," she murmured against her beloved's lips while shifting onto his lap and straddling him. "I will _always _wear it," she vowed before kissing him again. "Thank you so much for my gift, my wonderful knight."

Alistair grinned. "That wasn't _all_ I had in mind for you this morning," he growled playfully into Alona's ear while gently gripping her hips and slowly rocking against her.

Alona shivered in delighted anticipation as she felt Alistair growing hard through the thin fabric of their smallclothes, and her own body responded eagerly. She smiled against her beloved's lips before kissing him heatedly with an excited whimper. "This promises to be quite the happy birthday indeed."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	12. Secrets and Lies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Secrets and Lies**

* * *

_…Amaranthine…_

"Alona, where are you going?" Alistair asked as he easily kept up with his beloved's quick clip as she made her way to where their horses were tethered.

"Back to the Keep," Alona replied.

"Why? We have yet to finish our business here in the city," Alistair protested.

"I leave the remaining business in the more than capable hands of you and Cameron, my love," Alona said as she mounted her horse after untethering it from its post. "But I _must_ get back."

"What' the hurry?" Alistair asked as he gripped the horse's reins to keep Alona from charging off. "Should I be worried? Are you sensing Darkspawn even though I don't sense any?"

"No…there's no Darkspwan incursion. I don't know _what_ the problem is, my love," Alona answered with a worried frown. "_All_ I know is that my gut is telling me to return to the Keep. I can't explain it, Alistair…call it woman's intuition or mage instinct, but _something_ is telling me to return, and I _can't_ ignore it."

Alistair was silent as he took in the underlying desperation within Alona's lovely eyes, and he gave a small nod while giving her knee a gentle squeeze. "Cameron and I will try to wrap up our business here as soon as possible. We won't be too far behind you." His grip tightened a little on his beloved's knee. "Stay safe, dearest."

Alona rested a hand atop Alistair's and leaned down to kiss him lovingly. "I will," she murmured fervently against his lips. "Please come as soon as you can," she added before drawing away and flicking the reigns once Alistair had let go of them. "Get up, boy," she said firmly while kicking the horse's sides.

Alistair watched his lover ride off until she shrank away into the distance. Then, he turned on his heel and ran back into the city to find Cameron.

* * *

_…Vigil's Keep; Anders' room…_

Anders was in a panic.

He scarcely spared a glance at the corpses that littered the floor of his room as he hurriedly threw whatever clothes and supplies he could grab into a knapsack. He had to get away. He had to escape while he still could. Vigil's Keep was no longer safe for him.

He could no longer rely on the Wardens to protect him…

Not after tonight.

It was a cruel irony really. Anders had _just_ begun to view Vigil's Keep as his home. That had been _why_ he had returned after departing for a short while following the Darkspwan assault upon the Keep. It had been the _only_ place in which he had felt some semblance of normalcy—free to be open about who he was. Anders did not have to hide amongst the Wardens because they looked to him to use his magic to help them. They _accepted _him.

At least, that was what Anders had originally believed before tonight.

"Anders…_what_ have you done?"

Anders whirled around to find Alona standing in the doorway of his room with a look of horror etched into her face. "That's no longer your concern, Warden Commander," he said harshly as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill at the sight of the woman he loved like a sister...the woman who had betrayed him.

"To the Void with that," Alona snapped as she hurriedly stepped into the room and slammed the door shut behind her. "Dead bodies in your room are a _direct _concern of mine. Now, tell me what happened."

"The Templars," Anders replied with an air of desperation. "I _told_ you they would never leave me be! Rolan…that Warden who transferred here, he was a _Templar_. He was spying on me! He was _spying_ on me this _entire _time! He summoned the other Templars here after what happened with Justice. They _claimed _that I was an Abomination and needed to be struck down." His eyes were wide and filled with stark fear. "They were going to _kill_ me, Alona!" His eyes narrowed as he now trembled with rage. "They said that _Wardens_ gave them _permission_ to kill me."

Alona looked Anders squarely in the eye. "Anders…_brother_, look at me. Do you _honestly_ think that I would allow that to happen? Maker's balls, Anders, I'm the blighted Warden _Commander_. _I_ am the one who gives the you _honestly_ think that I would sanction such a thing to happen? Do you honestly think that I would serve you up to the Templars after…" Her breath hitched in her throat. "I lost Jowan to the Templars, Anders," she said mournfully. "Do you _honestly_ think I would allow them to take _you_ from me as well?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Maker's mercy, Anders…_why _do you think I conscripted you into the Wardens in the first place? Have you forgotten about the Templars I helped you kill during your early days with the Wardens?" She took a step towards the frightened man. "I love you, Anders" she whispered. "You and Jowan were my family long before the Wardens…I would _never_ betray my family."

The color drained from Anders' face as the truth behind Alona's words fully registered in his mind. "Maker…what have I done?" he whispered as he cast his gaze to the corpses and slowly sank to the floor. His eyes were desperate and wide with fear as he looked to Alona—pleading with her to understand. "I had no choice….they…they _came_ at me…I _had _to do it!" He drew his knees to his chest. "They…they _waited _until you had left with Alistair and Cameron…"

Alona could see that her friend was unravelling fast, and so she pushed aside her own distress to become a source of strength for him. "You did what you _had_ to do in order to survive," she said while picking her way through the corpses as she closed the distance between the two of them—dropping to her knees beside Anders and gripping one of his hands in both her own in attempts to anchor him. "It was self-defense. You were backed into a corner…you had no other choice." She narrowed her eyes. "Those bastards knew what they were doing. They _knew_ I wouldn't have been back in time to stop them."

"I have to leave," Anders said sadly.

"No," Alona protested while squeezing her friend's hand tightly. "No! Anders, this wasn't your fault! I can make this go away…" The crimson-haired mage began growing frantic as her mind worked at a mad pace. "Just…just give me a moment to think of something…!"

Anders gently slipped his free hand under Alona's chin and turned her face towards him. "I already have," he said softly—his smile and eyes sad. "I _must_ go. If I stay, the Templars will come down upon the Keep, and will _not_ put you in that position." He rested his forehead against hers. "I _won't_ do that to you…and I _can't _keep hiding behind your skirts." He pulled his friend into his arms when she began weeping, and he nuzzled into her hair while gently rubbing his back.

"Where will you go?" Alona asked tearfully as she nestled into Anders—her hands clinging to his robes in a desperate attempt to keep him from leaving.

"I don't know," Anders whispered as his arms tightened around the only _real _family he ever had once he had been ripped from his mother and taken to the Circle. "I just know that I have to leave Ferelden. Even with my phylactery destroyed, the Templars here will _never_ stop hunting me. _That_ much was made clear tonight. In another country, I can get lost and start fresh."

Alona was silent for several moments as she wept into Anders' robes. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?" Her knuckles were white now as they gripped her friend's robes.

Anders could not answer right away—his voice dying in his throat at the thought of never again seeing his dearest friend. "Come with me," he pleaded softly into her ear.

A soft, wail of agony escaped Alona before she raised her red, tear-stained face up to her friend. "You know I _can't_…" She hung her head. "You know I can't…"

"I know," Anders said softly as tears of his own began rolling down his cheeks. He cradled Alona to him and wept into her hair as she wept into his neck. "Maker…I'm going to miss you," he said tearfully while pressing a kiss to Alona's temple. "I'm going to miss you _so_ much, my sister."

Raising her head, Alona brushed a chaste kiss to Anders' lips. "I love you, my brother," she whispered. "I will _never_ forget you." She moved her hands up so she could gently brush away Anders' tears. "I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that _wherever_ you end up, you _will_ find someone to love and to have love you back."

Anders gave a small shake of his head. "With Justice…I simply don't think it will be possible…"

"To the void with that!" A fresh wave of tears streamed down Alona's face. "Anders…the thought of you out there, Maker knows where…all _alone_…it breaks my heart," she sobbed. "I _know_ that all you want more than anything is to have love, and I want that for you. I _want_ you to have what Alistair and I have, because you deserve no less than having a man or a woman who will love you wholly and fiercely, and who will _never_ let you go."

"Alona…"

"Consider it my last order as your Commander," Alona said as firmly as she could through her tears.

Anders rested his forehead against Alona's. "I promise," he said softly.

"You should go, now," Alona whispered after a few moments of silence with a trembling bottom lip which she resolutely bit before speaking again. "Leave a set of robes. I'll make certain that no one follows you."

Anders gave a small nod before pulling Alona into a final, tight embrace. "You will _always_ be with me, my dearest friend." He buried his face into her crimson locks once more. "_Always_."

* * *

_…Great hall; later…_

"It is with a heavy heart that I inform you all, that Anders is…no longer with us." Dressed in robes entirely made of black, Alona clasped her hands in front of her and regarded the Wardens, the staff, and the Seneschal with her tear-stained face—her eyes still red from crying. Having called upon every reserve of her power, she had destroyed all but one of the bodies—burning them all to ash with the exception of one. That remaining corpse, she dressed in Anders' robes before burning it until it was unrecognizable. She had worked fast—knowing it was only a matter of time before Alistair and Cameron returned. "He had been possessed by a demon…" her breath hitched, and her body trembled. "And I was forced to kill him in order to save him," she added mournfully. Having been the only one Anders had told about being possessed by Justice, Alona knew that no one would question the story.

Alistair strode towards his beloved and draped an arm around her trembling shoulders in a silent show of support. When Alona turned into him and buried her face in his shoulder, he cradled her close while looking to the people gathered in the hall. "Anders was a good man, a good Warden, and a good friend," he said—taking over for his lover in giving the eulogy. "Let him be remembered for _those_ things. Let him be remembered as the man you knew him to be _before_ the events of tonight." He softly cleared his throat. "Let us take a moment to aid in sending our fallen brother's soul to the Maker." He bowed his head. "Ashes we were, and ashes we become. Maker, give out brother, Anders, a place at your side." When he raised his head, he tenderly kissed Alona's cheek. "Go on up to our room, love," he whispered. "Lie down…rest, _sleep_. I will handle things down here with the Seneschal."

Alona raised her gaze to her lover. "Are you sure?" she asked softly. "I know how taking the lead isn't your preferred way of doing things," she added.

Alistair was gentle as he wiped away Alona's tears with the pads of his thumbs, and his eyes were filled with loving adoration. "This is true, but there is something _else _that is true at this present moment…and that is that you _need_ me, my dear," he murmured. "_That_ alone is motivation enough for me to take the lead and let _you_ lean on _me_ for once."

* * *

_…Alona and Alistair's Chambers; a little later…_

Slowly pushing the door open in case Alona was asleep, Alistair was greeted by the sight of his beloved sitting on the edge of their bed with her back to the door. Her head hanging as she sniffled and wept softly, she slowly stroked Samson's head as the Mabari rested it in her lap. Closing the door behind him, Alistair made his way across the room and around the bed so he could sit beside the woman who was his wife in all eyes but those of the Chantry. He remained silent for several moments and simply took Alona's free hand in his own and held it gently. "So where is he _really_?" he asked softly at last.

Alona's eyes widened, and her heart halted in her chest as she whipped her head to the left so she could face her beloved. "Wha…h…how did you…?"

Alistair could not help the small, fond smile that played over his lips as he reached over with his free hand and lightly tapped Alona's nose. "You have a tell, my dear…a nervous tick. Your nose twitches whenever you lie."

The hand that had until that moment been stroking Samson now moved to her nose and covered it. "Something I'll have to work on," she whispered.

"As far as I know, I am the only one who knows about it," Alistair assured. "Can't have the other Wardens know when their Commander is lying for their benefit." His smile faded and was replaced with a small frown even though concern was clearly evident in his eyes. "Now…_what_ happened?" he prompted gently. "Where is Anders? _Who_ exactly is it that's being buried tomorrow?"

Alona was silent for several moments before sighing and hanging her head. "I don't know _where _Anders is, and that _is_ the truth. All I know is that he planned to leave Ferelden…I don't think he particularly cared about the destination. As to who is being buried tomorrow, it's Rolan."

Alistair blinked. "The Warden who transferred here?"

"He never _was_ a Warden," Alona said bitterly—her jaw tensing. "He was a Templar infiltrator sent by the Order with the specific task of watching Anders."

Alistair's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. "Are you _serious_?"

"Very much so," Alona replied with narrowed eyes that were still red-rimmed from all her tears. "I _never_ trusted that man. From the very first moment he arrived, I simply _knew_ something wasn't right with him…but I ignored my fears….chalked them up to the fact that Rolan was new…an outsider to our motley family." She hung her head in shame. "And now look what's happened. He and a group of Templars almost _killed_ Anders today…and I had to cover the incident up…fake the death of my friend so that he might have a chance at life at last." She shakily let out a breath. "I can only thank the Maker that this time I listened to my instincts and returned to the Keep."

Alistair let go of Alona's hand in favor of turning on the bed so he was able to wrap his arms around her and gently pull her against him. "Things could have gone a lot worse for Anders if you hadn't hurried back. His getaway would not have been so seamless…"

"Rolan waited until we left before summoning his confederates," Alona whispered bitterly. "He _waited_…told Anders that _I_ approved the order." The air in the room crackled with energy, and a thin stream of smoke escaped Alona's nose.

Alistair growled low in his throat. "That bastard…" He rubbed Alona's back in attempts to calm her.

Alona's anger slowly dissipated, and she instead became sad once more as she turned her gaze up to her beloved's. "Why couldn't they just leave him be? As a Warden, he is no longer bound by the Circle. _Why_ couldn't they _just _leave him be?" She buried her face into the crook of Alistair's neck and sobbed.

Unable to provide his beloved with any kind of answer, Alistair simply held Alona close and slowly rocked her back and forth while gently rubbing her back. "It will be alright, my dear. Anders is strong. He's a survivor," he murmured softly into her ear. "Everything will be just fine. Just you wait and see."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	13. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Aftermath**

* * *

Cameron came to stand beside Alistair as he surveyed the courtyard. "How is she?" he asked gently while patting Bear's head as the Mabari came to stand beside him. "Any change?"

Alistair sighed heavily. "She's gone from being melancholy about Anders' death to being enraged." As per Alona's wishes, Alistair had not revealed the truth to anyone. "I don't think she'll ever trust the Seneschal again, and she along with Nathaniel are conducting an in depth interrogation of the other Wardens in search of some sort of clue as to how Roland infiltrated our ranks so seamlessly." He sighed softly. "The Seneschal has been barred from these interrogations."

"Ouch..." Cameron replied with a mock wince. "Well...so much the better then if he did happen to be involved. It falls to the Seneschal to run the Keep when neither Alona nor I are here...theoretically, nothing should happen here without the Seneschal's knowledge."

"Such is Alona's thinking," Alistair replied softly. "She's taking this all very hard..."

Cameron patted Alistair's shoulder. "She'll get through this," he assured. "Alona is strong...stronger than she lets on. Remember at the Landsmeet? How she defeated Loghain in the duel?" He smiled. "That great, big man in his shiny armor going up against that petite, unassuming mage wearing nothing but robes? No doubt Loghain thought he would have the advantage regardless of Alona's command of magic."

Alistair sighed softly. "Yes...I remember..."

* * *

...Landsmeet; One year earlier...

Alistair held his breath as he watched Alona and Loghain circle each other. All the nobles had stepped off to the side within the throne room, and it was taking all of his effort, in combination with Cameron's hand gripping his wrist, to keep from charging to his beloved's side and taking her place in the duel. How could Cameron suggest that _Alona_ be the one to fight Loghain? Alistair _still_ could not believe it.

It was not that Alistair believed Alona incapable of fending for herself. Far from it. He had seen his beloved mage in battle often enough to know that she could hold her own and then some. But in this instance, all he wanted to do was shelter his lover from the towering man who was responsible for the destruction of the Wardens in Ferelden.

Alistair's breath caught in his throat as the two combatants drew their weapons and dropped into battle-ready position. "_How could_ you?" he hissed at the shorter man. "_I_ should be the one fighting Loghain_. Not_ her."

"Easy," Cameron murmured. "It'll be alright, trust me. _Alona needs_ this."All his confidence aside though, Cameron's heart still leapt into his throat when Loghain charged at Alona like a juggernaut.

Alona lashed out with a burst of energy that was meant to stun Loghain, but her eyes widened in disbelief when the veteran warrior was left unaffected by the spell. Her shock was short-lived when Loghain batted her aside with a powerful bash of his shield-sending her flying backwards with a pained yelp before she skidded to a halt several feet away on her back.

Why was it so hard to breathe?

Alona tried to sit up only to yelp in pain and gingerly press a hand just below her left breast. A broken rib.

Alistair lunged forward but was held back by Cameron and Zevran. "Let me go," he hissed desperately-his eyes wide with panic. "I have to go to her! I have to help her!"

"It's not allowed," Cameron replied hoarsely as he and Zevran strained to hold the larger, stronger man back. "The rules don't allow it," he added even as his heart thundered in his chest in terror for the woman he had come to view as his sister-his own instincts screaming at him to protect her. "Get up, sister…" he whispered desperately. "Get up!"

Wincing and whimpering in pain, Alona used her staff to pull herself up to her knees and tried desperately to suck air into her lungs.

"You mages are _all_ the same," Loghain sneered as he advanced upon Alona. "For all the powers you wield, you are nothing but weak mewling children." He smiled coldly-believing his victory to be near. "_You_ are no different from that apostate, Jowan…too weak to protect himself, he was _only too_ happy to align himself with me." He raised his sword above his head-not noticing the way the air suddenly crackled with energy. "Unfortunately for_ you_, your pup of a knight can only watch as you die on your knees instead of protecting you."

Alona's upper lip curled up in a silent snarl, and her emerald eyes darkened. "Who said I needed protecting?" she asked softly before blasting Loghain with ice and trapping him within a frozen prison. Dropping her staff, she used that hand to heal her broken rib while shooting streams of lightning at the frozen warrior. Once she was healed, Alona stood and focused the fullness of her wrathful glare upon Loghain's frozen figure. "Jowan was _not_ weak," she bit out angrily as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It is _you_ who are weak, you blighted bastard! Hiding in the shadows and letting _others_ do all your dirty work because you're too busy creating a false enemy when the _real _enemy is upon our doorstep. You might have been a hero once, but you are that man no more!" Using both hands now, Alona threw spell after spell at Loghain while he was still frozen-channeling into them every ounce of anger and hatred she felt for the man in front of her. Finally, when Loghain fell to his knees, Alona advanced upon him with fire forming in her hands. "This is for Jowan, so son of a bitch!"

Before she could throw what would have been the killing blow, Alistair was there holding her back.

"Enough, love," he whispered into Alona's ear-all the while taking care as to the placement of his arm for fear of hurting his beloved in light of her injury. "Enough. You have defeated him. The battle is yours."

* * *

_…Vigil's Keep; Present day…_

"Yes…I remember that day…" Alistair mused. "Alona was consumed by her rage _then_ just as she is consumed by it _now_." There was an edge of worry to his voice. "That day, my love's rage found its victim in Loghain…and rightly so, but I can't help but fear that the same thing will occur _now_ with the Templars."

Cameron gulped softly. "You don't…you don't honestly think she would be crazy enough to launch some sort of march against the Templars, do you? I mean…I know her powers have grown exponentially since coming here to the Keep, but not _even she_ can take on a legion of knights trained _specifically_ to battle mages."

"Normally, I would say no," Alistair replied with a sigh. "But now…now, I'm not so sure. It's the intrigue that has her so angry and unhinged…the sudden feeling of not being able to trust her brothers and sisters in arms," he mused before sighing and hanging his head a little.

Cameron was silent for several moments. "Well, then…we will just have to work to bring her out of her dismal mood, won't we?" The normally glib rogue was suddenly incredibly serious. "I've already lost my entire blood family…I'm not about to let my adopted family be torn asunder as well."

Alistair looked to the scarlet-haired rogue. "What do you have in mind?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet," Cameron answered with a thoughtful frown. "Give me a day."

Alistair sighed. "Cameron, while your pranks and antics might work well in pulling Alona out of one of her mild stupors, I have a feeling if you were to try something like that now in_ this_ instance, she would kill you."

Cameron smiled. "Fortunately for all of us, that's _not_ what I had in mind."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


End file.
